This invention relates to suspension systems capable of reducing or eliminating a squat response.
Automobiles, bicycles, motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, and other wheel driven vehicles are used for various purposes, including transportation and leisure. These vehicles are designed to use a power source to drive through a power transmission system to a wheel or wheels, which transfers rotary motion to the ground via tractive force between a wheel or wheels and the ground. Vehicles are also used to traverse even terrain like paved streets, and uneven terrain like off-road dirt trails. Off road trails are generally bumpier and allow for less wheel traction than paved roads. A bumpier terrain is best navigated with a vehicle that has a suspension system. A suspension system in a vehicle is aimed to provide a smoother ride for an operator or rider, and increase wheel traction over varied terrain. Vehicle suspension systems for the front wheel and for the back wheel are available.
One undesirable effect of suspension systems is the loss of energy in the way of suspension compression or extension during powered acceleration. Such energy loss is particularly notable in vehicles that are driven by low energy power sources, for example, bicycles and solar vehicles. For example, the average rider of a bicycle can exert only a limited amount of power or energy for a short period of time and an even lesser amount for an extended period of time. Therefore, even a very small power loss can have a significant effect on rider performance and comfort. Suspension travel is the distance a suspended wheel travels when the suspension is moved from a fully extended state to a fully compressed state. In bicycles, suspension travel has been increased for many designs and with these increases in suspension travel; the aforementioned energy loss has become even more apparent to riders. But even for a vehicle with a high power energy source, any loss in energy reduces the vehicle's efficiency, for example its fuel efficiency. Where vehicles are used in a manner that requires frequent accelerations, including positive and negative accelerations, the efficiency of the vehicle is particularly affected by any loss of energy resulting from the vehicles geometry, including the geometry and design of its suspension systems.
Thus, by minimizing energy loss resulting from the design of a vehicle's suspension system, the efficiency of the vehicle is improved and thereby its environmental impact. The need for a suspension system that can better preserve a vehicles efficiency and energy has therefore become more pressing. The present invention provides suspension system designs for vehicles that reduce these energy losses.